


Worry

by Artistic_Gamer



Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [23]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Angry Iida, Ghost!Midoriya, Iida is having a bad time, Midoriya haunts class 1-A, Midoriya takes Bakugo’s advice, One-Shot, Other, grieving Iida, rip Aizawa and his schedule, so is Midoriya honestly, tw for gore and injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer
Summary: Iida is angry. Midoriya and Aizawa just want to help.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Iida Tenya
Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269
Comments: 99
Kudos: 1510





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING- descriptions of blood and Izuku’s injuries. mild, but there. stay safe!
> 
> this is another short one, but hey, at least I upload next week eh? 
> 
> the discord server is being made!! should be ready by next update (╯✧∇✧)╯
> 
> alrighty, let’s get to it!!

Aizawa had been rather busy, even after the Sports Festival.

He had sat down with Hizashi and asked the man for help learning sign language as soon as he was able. Of course, he was only happy to assist, and the next week of Aizawa’s schedule was crammed with learning the basics. Already he had wasted so much time, he wasn’t putting it off any longer. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t just that. The students had handed in their hero names as well as their desired internships. Nedzu arranged the internships proper, but Aizawa was tasked with wrangling the brats into some kind of order, as well as making sure they got where they needed to go with little to no hassle - a tall order, considering the class he had. He sometimes wondered if they drew chaos to themselves like magnets, drawn to their confident, shit eating grins and youthful optimism. Regardless of where it came from, it just made more work for him. Collaborating with Nedzu for the internships ate away at his already dwindling free time as well, and he was  _ also _ collaborating with Nedzu for something else, a surprise for Midoriya. Hatsume Mei from the Support Course was the backbone to the whole project, really, and even though Aizawa was excited for Midoriya’s response, he hardly had any time to  _ relax _ now.

He had talked with Midoriya about what he planned to do during the time of the internships, since he was admittedly concerned about Midoriya being alone for a while. Much to Aizawa’s surprise, the conversation had taken a turn he wasn’t expecting. 

_ “I̴’͠m̵ scar̴e̴d̕,” _ Midoriya said, voice barely above a whisper. _ ͞”A̡bo͜ùt T̵od̸ǫ ҉a̶nd̀ Iid͢a̢.͟ T̴o̢d̷o̸ ̶i̵s ҉i̸nt͘ern͢ìn҉g҉ wi͞th En̵de͡avor̶, ąn̕d ͞that'͠s ̢b͢ad. ̀He ̷i̡sn͢'̨t gơn͞na ͞be sáf̶e, E͡n͘dea͝vor҉'̴s͠ mean, a͢n̶d̕ ̢sc͝a̢ry.͞” _

As alarming as that was, he pressed about Iida first. As far as Aizawa was aware, Iida had been doing decently. Not great, but nothing that should cause such wariness.

_ “I͜i̵da̶ iś śad, ͘a̧n͞d͏ ͜a̸n͜g͠ry̡,͜” _ Midoriya explained. _ ̨”He t̕al͜ḱęd a̴bou̷t in͞ter͝nsh̢ips ͜be̢fo͏r̕e.̨ ͢M͡a͘nu̴a̧l ͜w̵asn̛'͝t̵ ẃhere ͜h̢e ͘wa̧ńt͠e̢d ͡t̡o͘ ̀g҉o̷.̛ I̴'m scar̷e̢d̷ he'̡s tòo angr҉y͞ ͟a͘nd ̕he'ş d͜oi̡n͡g sơmetḩi͟n͏g bad͏.” _ Izuku sniffled, the recording’s glitches getting worse with his upset. The windows and his breathing rattled, tears pooling in his eyes.  _ “I̢͟ ̨̧c̡à̴̧n͢'̶̵̕t̀ ̛͢h̷̡e̴̛l̶͘͢p͜͏ ͞͠t̵̴͜h̀͜e͜m ̢̕̕b̀͝o҉͢t̨͢ḩ.͜͡ ̕͟W̛͞h̡a̡t͝͞ ̨͞do̧ ͜͠I ͘͠͞ḑ̀o͘?̀.̕͜͟͡W̛͞h̡a̡t͝͞ ̨͞do̧ ͜͠I ͘͠͞ḑ̀o͘?̀ W҉̡͠h̶a͠͏t̷̢ ͘d̴o̕ ̵̀͠Í ̡d̶o̢͞?̨” _

_ Breathe, _ Aizawa soothed.  _ We can figure something out. What do you mean Todoroki isn’t safe? _

_ “It҉'͞s Endea͝vo̷ŕ,” _ Midoriya said, solemn. _ ͢”I ca̸n'͝t te̸l̛l̶ ̡you͢ ̕w͘h̀y̨, T̷o͏d͏o wou̶ld ͟ge͞t̷ ̛m̧ad͢, but̸ ̨he'̕s͜.͘.͝.̡h͡e's͜ ͏mean̡. Hoŕrib̢le͞.” _

If anyone were to be described as horrible by someone like Midoriya, it would be Endeavor. Aizawa had met him a handful of times, none of them had been pleasant, and Aizawa cringed at the reminder that Todoroki lived with the man. He wondered how Midoriya had the opportunity to meet Endeavor - maybe at the Sports Festival?

_ I’ll talk to Iida, _ Aizawa said.  _ I want you to stick with Todoroki during the internship, okay? Keep an eye out for me. Give Endeavor hell if you have to, and report back once it’s over. _

Aizawa had thought Midoriya would cringe from either his phrasing or the request, but instead the little ghost only looked determined, straightening from his hunched posture as his eyes shined. He wasn’t sure if he should be worried or not.

The next chance he had, he asked to see Iida after class. He didn’t look nervous at the request, which Aizawa counted as a good sign, and he didn’t look particularly worried standing in front of his desk either. He asked the student questions about how he was fairing, if he needed anything or extensions on due dates. Iida denied them all, stating he was doing decently and didn’t need anything in particular. No matter how many times he tried coaxing his student to talk, all Iida seemed to want to do was shrug him off. Aizawa sighed as another worried comment was brushed away.

_ I ask, _ Aizawa said,  _ because of my and Midoriya’s concerns. _

Iida blinked.  _ Midoriya, sir? _

_ Izuku. Midoriya Izuku, _ he clarified.  _ We are both worried about you. It’s why I requested you stay after to begin with, he expressed worry over your behavior. _

Iida took a moment to pause at that, pensive, contemplative, and Aizawa hoped Iida was finally listening. He was proven wrong, however, when all Iida replied with was insisting he call Izuku ‘Midoriya’ out of respect in the future. Aizawa didn’t know what else to do for him - he couldn’t force Iida to talk about something he didn’t wish to - so Aizawa dismissed him with one more reply.

_ If there’s anything I can do, even if it’s just to listen, please know you can contact me. You will not be a bother. _

Iida bowed with a loud  _ thank you sir!, _ and he left without looking back. A quick glance at Midoriya showed his unconvinced expression, posture wary as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Aizawa shared the sentiment. 

He caught Iida early, quite a while before school started. Aizawa had stopped by to see how his project with Nedzu was coming along when he had realized the door to class 1-A was ajar. A peek inside revealed Iida sitting at his desk, head bowed with the EMF resting on the desktop. Midoriya hovered close, floating above the desk with his hand on Iida’s bicep, worried but comforting.

_ Could you see your family? _ Iida asked, his voice quiet and shaking.  _ Could you watch over them after it happened? Could you see how much they missed you? _

Aizawa didn’t hear Midoriya’s response, but he saw how his broken limbs twisted and cracked from the stress of the conversation, blood pooling at the injuries. As upset as Midoriya was, he knew the kid would hate for him to interrupt Iida’s heart to heart, so he forced himself to shut the door and not intervene, heart sinking as he forced his feet to move to the staff room. 

He hoped, with everything he had, that it would help Iida, for Iida’s sake. Aizawa couldn’t do much else.

He kept a close eye on Iida after that. Midoriya was a huge help as usual, floating around the classroom to keep an eye out, and his sign language lessons were already coming in handy. Midoriya was able to shoot him a quick sign wherever he was at -  _ good, help, _ or  _ bad _ depending on severity - and not having to stand up from his desk in order to know the condition of the room was tremendously helpful. The internship work was bleeding into his class time, a needed sacrifice, and Midoriya’s help meant he could stay seated. 

Whenever Midoriya went by Iida, he only signed  _ bad _ with a worried frown. Aizawa didn’t know what to do about it. If his talk with Midoriya hadn’t helped, he doubted anyone could, really. 

He felt Midoriya nearby. The ghost had been hovering close a lot recently, but he couldn’t blame him, not after their talk a few days ago. 

Tenya had felt hollow since the news about his brother. Everything felt wrong, backwards, and he couldn’t do anything about it. His head was full of rage, forcing anything unrelated out of his ears to shatter uselessly on the floor. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t focus. Tenya had no idea how he had kept up his classes - muscle memory perhaps. 

He felt a brush against the back of his neck, careful and tentative, and Tenya shooed the feeling away with a hand, not looking away from Aizawa’s lecture. There was a pause, then another brush to his shoulder. Tenya sighed through his nose. As much as he appreciated Midoriya’s concern, it wasn’t what he needed.

He had gone to Midoriya for comfort, reassurance, and he had gotten it certainly, but not the kind he had wanted. 

_ “I̢̢̡i̢͞͞da̛, y̛o̢u̡r ̶b̵̨͢ŕ͘o̧͢͠t͜h̷͟e͢r̵̛͏ ̷i̡̨҉s͢n’t ̸͝g̀͠ớn͏͢e̶.͜͞ ́͠H͢e͝’s̵ ͘s͘͡t͟͢il̶ļ̛̕ w͞͝i͏͏t̵͢͏h̸͞ ͏̷y̧͘o͟u.́ ̢̛͟Yó͘u҉ ͟͟͞c͏̶͞an͠͠’͟t͜ ̷l̢̨̀o͞s͞ȩ̛͟ ͠h͠ó̕p̴̕͢e͞,̛ ̵o͞k̵͢a͏y͟҉?̀̕ ̶̨Ṕ̵͝r̶̢om̸͟͜i̢͢s̢e̢ ҉̧҉m̨̕͠e̕.” _

Tenya had promised, but he didn’t have any hope left to lose. Even if Tensei woke up, there was a very large chance he would lose his ability to walk. 

That horrible villain had spat on his brother and walked away laughing.

He needed to do something.  _ Anything. _ His restlessness was strangling him, a continuous buzz just underneath his skin that wasn’t connected to Midoriya’s presence. Tenya wasn’t one to be dramatic but he thought, quite seriously, that doing nothing was killing him. 

Why was he in a hero school if he was only going to sit on his hands and wait? Wasn’t he here to help? Wasn’t that the whole  _ point? _

Midoriya jabbed him between his shoulder blades as if he sensed the dark thought, and Tenya winced at the lingering but mild pain left behind. Already his skin was buzzing, Midoriya’s usual energy made his skin practically vibrate, teeth grinding in an effort not to stand up and charge out of the classroom.

_ Go away, _ he whispered to the ghost, blinded by anger and sorrow and something else that was scooping out his insides. He felt like crying.  _ You’re bothering me. _

There was a brief pause, then his skin went back to a low buzz. Tenya took a deep breath and desperately tried to focus. His hands clenched underneath his desk, blunt nails biting into his palms.

**Author's Note:**

> one more update after this (I think), then the Stain arc with officially begin!! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)ᕤ


End file.
